wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance 2019
|} 'Vengeance 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, Jey disappointedly looks at Jimmy and shakes his head. Both men look completely dejected. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Braun Strowman. She asks how Braun will deal with Lars and Rollins tonight. He says Rollins is on a losing streak. He says tonight he’ll make sure it stays that way and Lars is too vain to think about anything but himself. When the night is over both Rollins and Lars will gets these hands.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, AJ takes the title as his music hits but he goes right to work on Cedric while he's down. Luke Gallows and Anderson come in to make it a triple team on Cedric. The OC stands tall and poses over Cedric with a "too sweet!" as some fans boo them. AJ's music starts back up as The OC heads up the ramp.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Becky Lynch. Lynch says she disagrees with Braun Strowman. After tonight, she and Rollins will be champions. As for Tenille Dashwood, Lynch has had the best 12 month run of anyone in WWE. Lynch accomplished so much while Dashwood only changed her name. Tenille is the one who should be answering questions. She will defeat Tenille Dashwood.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, the referee stops Dashwood from swinging a chair. The referee argues with Dashwood now. Becky comes from behind and swings the same chair but Tenille moves, and Lynch drops the referee with the chair shot. This leads to Lynch chasing Dashwood through the crowd up the stairs, in control. Lynch unloads on the stairs with right hands. Becky with a Disarm Her on the stairs and Dashwood taps. Dashwood rocks Becky and tries to make it up the stairs but Becky is still after her. They fight out into the concessions area now. Becky sends her down and pours mustard or cheese onto her. Becky sends Dashwood into the wall and back out into the crowd. Becky brings her back down the stairs to the ringside area. Dashwood fights back on the stairs. Becky turns it back around and brings her over the barrier. Dashwood rams Becky back into the barrier. The referee is still down in the ring from the chair shot. Dashwoodlaunches Becky into the barrier again.' '5) After the match, Dashwood brings Becky back in and brings a steel chair in. She swings the chair but Becky kicks her in the gut and she drops the chair. Becky grabs the chair and unloads with chair shots to Dashwood's back while she's down now. Becky stands the chair up and slams Dashwood's face into it several times. Becky puts her arm through the chair now and applies the Disarm Her onto it. Dashwood screams out in pain as officials hit the ring to break it up. Fans boo. Officials check on Dashwood but Becky just wants her title before she leaves. She gets it and makes her exit. Rome announces that Becky was disqualified for striking the referee. Fans boo the decision. Rome announces Becky as still the champion and she raises the title on the stage as the music hits. Dashwood recovers in the ring as Becky talks trash from the stage.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Seth Rollins celebrates with the Universal Title. We go to replays. Back live, the lights go out. High pitched screaming is heard and The Fiend appears. The Fiend is holding Seth Rollins and hits him with Sister Abigail on the stage. The Fiend poses before applying the Mandible Claw to Rollins. The lights flicker as the show comes to an end.' End of the Vengeance 2019 PPV.